Typically, most wrenches have handles or gripping portions which are relatively thin. Accordingly, the gripping portions of most wrenches tend to promote user discomfort and fatigue. In addition, most wrenches have relatively long handles or gripping portions which detract from the balance and control of the tool. There have been some attempts to improve wrench comfort, balance and control, however, most attempts have included the use of a wrench grip derived from other applications thereby minimizing the affect of any improvement.